callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Castle
Castle is a medium-sized multiplayer map on Call of Duty: World at War located in Japan. It features a building that is somewhat of a shrine, as it is positioned next to an area containing statues of lions. It has a balcony area where players will usually use for its height advantage. It also has a tower, often used for sniping, but many players will throw grenades in the enclosed tower often killing the sniper or player. It also features many entrances to get into it, and becomes a great stronghold if the enemy team captures it. The secondary building (Dojo) is the largest one, containing an obviously partially destroyed tower that oftentimes players will ambush other players trying to get to the area, as well as snipers. There is a high "cliff" like area that many walls are at near the Marine start, providing great height advantage for a sniper and excellent cover to firing down upon players. Cherry blossoms also litter the fields where the Marine start is. Oftentimes the Dojo is the focal point of the battle, as majority of the players will seek its tower for the height advantage. It was available during the Call of Duty: World at War Beta and carried over into the full game. Overview Most combat here is at close range, with sub- and light machine guns usually fairing well. If you stay inside, a shotgun can prove extremely lethal. Sniping is possible, with two distinct sniping spots, the Dojo and Shrine, both entailing sniping through a window from the upper story of a building. However, the battle cycles around the map constantly, so it is not recommended to stay in one sniping spot too long. Castle can provide intense combat in Team Deathmatch, and is also a good map for the War game variant. Structure *Dojo: This is one of the points on the map where most battles take place. Many people tend to try to capture this building due to the fact it that it has a sniping spot that oversees about 1/2 of the map. However, since this is a point of many battles, sniping here is dangerous unless your team is defending it well. The team that hold the Dojo will oftentimes be cornered in, and the opposing team can flush them out with grenades and such. *Supply Area: This is where the Marine Raiders spawn. The whole area is a good sniping spot, and it gives you an advantage over the enemy because you can get situated into a sniping spot much quicker. There are many places around this area that you can snipe from, giving you a variety of options. *Main Stairs: This area is also where other battles take place. Many people get sniped here as they're going up/down the stairs due to the fact that a sniping room is right above the stairs. The area below the stairs is also a major point of battle. *Watchtower: This is where the Imperial Japanese Army spawns in most game modes. There is a sniping spot right behind the spawns, so many snipers tend to go there. However, others tend to dislike the sniping spot for the enemy gets situated faster, and when the Japanese sniper is usually situated, the Marine Raiders sniper would have seen or killed him already. In the watchtower, you can jump onto stacked chairs to your immediate right as soon as you walk in the door. This provides great cover for sniping while maintaining a great overview of the field. *Roof across the dojo: This area can be the best place to hide or take cover as the extreme height advantage is a good thing. This can be accessed if you go on top of the dojo and jump onto the railings. This may take a few tries. Most players on the roof will look over the courtyard in the back or the main battlegrounds of the middle. Beware though, if you get exposed to one person, then most of the people will throw grenades or try to snipe you and surround the ground beneath it. Players on this roof will usually find themselves shooting at the balconies near the shrine as most people do not suspect anyone looking over them. The roof is a good place to not get attacked by dogs. Other being the pond near the bridge. But since dogs have been known to jump 10 feet meaning that this area may not be all that safe. Keep your guard ready and ready a pistol when dogs are attacking. Positions *Teamwork is important here. Taking cover is also a must as suppressing fire from the dojos and balconies will eventually kill someone. Multiplayer Tactics Game Mode *Search and Destroy: Rushing the enemy's spawn with a submachine gun can be a good tactic. When defending, head left at spawn, and follow the path up to their spawn taking out any in your way. Once there you should move back through the center of the map, hopefully flanking any enemies. Marine Raider players often attempt to throw a grenade at the left wall of the dojo for a kill. *War: If you are on the Imperial Army side, use a machine gun with a Bipod, preferably one with a slower rate of fire or a high magazine capacity, like the Browning M1919, and mount it on the wall as you walk in through the entrance by the Main Stairs flag, be aware of flanking enemies.On the other hand, if you are placed on the Marine Raider's side a good tactic good be to use a sniper rifle and pick off enemies near the window inside the building you are facing at the start of the game. *Team Deathmatch: Oftentimes the Marine and Japanese forces will engage in the outside fighting near the small bridge over small pond. Occasionally, players will be wading through the small pond, and as there are small "shooting holes" near the pond, it gives the player in the pond a great disadvantage of their position. Also new players often stay in the pond as it is the only location in the map, dogs cannot attack. Fighting Style *Sniper: Go to the sniper tower near the long steps. Jump onto the ledge of the roof of the building, then jump to the top of the gate. Proceed walking across the top of the wall to the big building. That is a great sniping location, but not much cover is available. The two towers, the Dojo and Shrine, are frequent sniper spots and the Dojo area is almost always mined with Bouncing Bettys. Sniping along the large stone walls of the Marine spawn is not a bad spot either. Mainly highly trafficked spots: the open door area where the Shrine is, the Dojo area, and the stone staircase to get off of the pond are popular Betty areas. You can also snipe from where the Marine Raiders spawn, and snipe the people in the shrine, especially with Stopping Power, whereas you can shoot through the wood. Weapon Choice *Bolt-Action Rifle: Use these weapons if you want to be a sniper. Sniping on this map is common, as it has points with great views of the map. Many snipers also tend to use the bolt-action rifles without the scope on this map for a. increased close-ranged combat ability. Most snipers tend to also use the Bouncing Betty perk with this weapon choice. *Submachine Gun: Use these weapons if you want to be able to be in the front lines, or flank the enemy. These normally dominate the games on this map (Exception would be the StG-44, which is also common on this map). The size of the map makes the submachine gun's light weight effective. The user could run faster and for a longer period of time. *Shotguns: Use these weapons if you want to defend a building. The shotguns are very ineffective if you're going outside a building, so many players tend to use it while defending the Dojo. The Dojo has a small area, meaning that the shotguns would be effective in defending it. Trivia *This map is based on the castle in Breaking Point. That castle is based on the real life Shuri Castle in Okinawa, Japan. *In the house next to the glitch wall is a helmet. It can be shot at but will not move. Glitches *There is a glitch on the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3, where one can get under the map through the bridge area of Castle. However, this glitch was fixed in one of the patches of the game on January 17, 2009. *While not really a "glitch", it is possible to get on the roof of the building across from the Shrine. If you jump up on the railing on the left side, near the stairs, you can then, if timed correctly jump up onto the roof. There also appears to be a spawn point up on the roof - in very fast-paced games, you can sometimes be spawned there. You can also drop out of the Dojo and land on a red wall and walk over to the roof . External links * Shuri Castle on Wikipedia Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer